User talk:Raised By Wolves
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Quest Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Gladiator Ayan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Adan Aileron (Talk) 17:46, June 25, 2012 Editing Hey there! Good to see another DQ9 fan :D Just wanted to point out that on most wikis you don't use "you" on-article. Instead, try to use "the hero" or "the player"[1]. One other thing, try to keep the information as factual as possible, i.e. don't insert opinionated content[2]. Thanks, see you 'round:) Fang 08:19, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Dragon Quest X Are you getting DQX? And if so, for what console? Fang 05:11, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I might be getting it on Wii U, along with a couple more games. So yeah. What about you? :Mm, same. ZombiU and Pikmin 3 look promising. Fang 00:24, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :I'm never actually played Pikmin, but I am trying it. ZombiU just looks creppy XD Spamming bold Is there a specific reason for your recent actions? Fang 09:21, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :I am not angry at you, I still don't understand what you have against me, nor why you are doing this. Fang 09:24, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :To the best of my knowledge, bolded text is only used to denote a link previously made in the article. This doesn not mean any text that relates to an article, should be bolded en masse. [ғeldιng] (talk) 09:55, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :Here. Fang 10:01, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :Urf. I have nothing against you. Why are you constantly thinking that?! Gladiator Ayan (talk) 12:06, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, just seemed like that... Fang 12:07, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Purrmission to purrseed Lieutenent Goresby-Purrvis has denied me purrmission to purrseed to the throne room of King Gowdyn. Upon requesting for help in a forum, Fang3 (no idea how he got it to superscript) I was advised by him to ask you. Please post on the forum if you no any thing. It is called Hootingham-Gore tips please?(Because I originaly usd to ask for help with that owl.) in the watercooler. Well, I don't know who you are but hello. And I don't know about a watercooler, sorry. And Janitor told you to come to me? How sweet <3. Anyway, I can help you here if you'd like. Okay, Goresby-Purrvis is a pretty tough boss. I suggest going back to Swinedimples Academy and talking to the shield teacher there, he's in the headmaster's office. After doing his two quests, he'll give you "Secrets of the Shield". Give it to a Priest, Mage, Sage, or any other low defense character which will stop Purrvis's critical (Hacks away like a demon) hits from contacting the characters. Now that that's done, on to how you can defeat him. For this guy, it takes Kabuffing. Lots of stat-raising moves, since he doesn't have Disruptive Wave. He's weak to wind, dark and blast. If you have a Mage, Minstrel, Luminary, or Sage handy, their spells could help. Also, use Gale Fource, Funereal Fource, and Blast Fource (I think). DON'T TRY TO LOWER HIS ATTACK! And that's all the help I can give you. Also, one more thing. Try to get seeds of defense and good equipment. You'll need as much defense as you can get. Gladiator Ayan (talk) 12:47, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Sages are impossible to get at this point in the game, as they require defeating monsters found in the endgame dungeon. I have a tip, but I'll post it in your Watercooler topic, Anon. [ғeldιng] (talk) 19:31, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh right, I completely forgot. Okay, cancel my Sage suggestion.Gladiator Ayan (talk) 12:22, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Well thanks for the help, but I like to assign equal skill points to all skills. Getting the shieldmaster's 2nd quest requires 100 skill points, and that'll break the the balance of skillls. Also to reach the watercooler use the "community" drop-down menu and select forum. Okay, I still don't know who you are. Anyway, if you give skill points to weapon, shield, and skill set, you're not gonna get 100 on any, because you only get 200 skill points in total. Busy, busy, busy! Well, yeah, I haven't been active. My life is so busy right now, I really don't have time to keep up with this. High School Band is just about the most time-consuming club on the market, and all this homework doesn't help. Lord Carlisle (talk) 00:18, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, well good luck then. You're a bro on the site, just wondering why you haven't been active.Crystal, Worshiper of Stella the Mighty (talk) 14:40, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Double redirects? Hello, My name is Kingemocut, and i'd like to ask if you could be so kind as to fix a double redirect on one of you blogs. the double redirect page needing edited can be found here and the blog that the link needs to change to is here. thanks :) Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 08:17, July 10, 2013 (UTC)